


Olive Branch 2.0

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Getting Back Together, M/M, Olive Branch, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: “I didn’t think you’d want the bustling nightlife of Schitt’s Creek to get a front row seat to the second act of your olive branch,” David said as he trailed his lips across Patrick’s Adam’s apple. “This isn’t Amsterdam.”—OR what happens when David moves on to the second part of his apology in Olive Branch.





	Olive Branch 2.0

As David mouthed the last chorus, Patrick couldn’t help but join in. He tapped his foot along to the beat, shoulders rocking and beaming at the man kneeling before him. He felt giddy, manically happy. He’d punched the air because he felt like a winner. David made him feel like a winner. 

David continued to grip at Patrick’s thighs as he lip synced with the kind of drama that could only come from being raised by Moira Rose. Patrick couldn’t hold back any longer; he just had to kiss him. 

Reaching out for David, Patrick grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him messily. Patrick had missed this, kissing David. At one point he thought he might never get to do this again, that he’d messed this up for good. But here David was, back beneath his hands and lips like he’d never left. 

Both of their laughter continued breaking their lips apart as the song filtered out, but they persisted with the kiss nonetheless. David slid his hands slowly up and down Patrick’s thighs. 

“You’re an idiot, David,” Patrick smiled, their lips still grazing. “An amazingly wonderful idiot.”

David pressed another kiss onto Patrick’s open mouth before tilting his head to whisper, “I’m not done yet.”

When he moved away Patrick missed the warmth of his body immediately. He craned his neck awkwardly, trying to follow David, but before his eyes found him the lights flickered off, plunging the store into darkness. 

It took a moment for Patrick’s eyes to adjust, and by the time they did David was back kneeling before him. 

“David,” Patrick whispered as if the dark had brought secrets with it. “I know you’re embarrassed but I’ve seen you blush before.” 

David’s hands found Patrick’s face, fingers tracing along his cheekbones. Patrick leaned desperately into the touch. 

“The half bottle of vintage wine I chugged when you weren’t looking took care of that. And when?”

Patrick laughed and pulled David closer by his shoulders, leaning forward until his lips brushed against the top of his jawline. 

“The first time I told you I loved your ass in those Armani jeans,” he murmured, which was true. David had caught Patrick staring one morning (not long after things started between them) as he arranged a pile of sweaters on a low shelf. It was the first time David had ever seen Patrick look so hungry for him. 

David hummed, hands sliding further up Patrick’s thighs until he could cup his already semi-hard dick through his jeans. Patrick gasped immediately, head tipped back, exposing his throat to David’s eager mouth. 

“I didn’t think you’d want the bustling nightlife of Schitt’s Creek to get a front row seat to the second act of your olive branch,” David said as he trailed his lips across Patrick’s Adam’s apple. “This isn’t Amsterdam.”

Sliding his hands into David’s hair, Patrick tilted his head until their lips aligned. 

“You’re something else, David Rose,” he muttered, hardening beneath David’s touch, spreading his knees further apart as he pecked wetly at David’s mouth. 

David’s eyes glinted in the single beam of street light that made its way into the store. “Don’t you think this is wildly unprofessional?” David questioned, eyebrows quirking in amusement. 

“Professionalism is only required during business hours,” Patrick replied, pulling David’s lips against his once more. 

“Well, in that case,” David sighed into Patrick’s mouth. 

As they kissed, slow and loud, David worked at Patrick’s belt as he had so many times before, unlatching the buckle so that his nimble fingers could work on the button and fly of Patrick’s jeans. When his hand slipped inside Patrick’s boxers, his hips jutted sharply up from the chair. He tore his mouth from the kiss the curse and David ceased the opportunity to latch his teeth onto Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick moaned and squirmed as he tried to both pull away and push into the bite. He loved David’s mouth, loved every single thing about it. He loved his nippy little teeth that grazed against his stubble, loved his warm wet lips and nimble tongue that knew where all the right spots were on Patrick’s throat. 

David began to stroke Patrick steadily, using sweat and precome to aid him, and Patrick couldn’t stop the stream of half nonsense that poured from his lips. Between David’s mouth on his neck and hand on his dick, Patrick felt like he was losing his mind. The last few days he’d been a ball of pent up nerves and energy, and right now was such a different place to where he thought he’d be last night. 

“Fuck, David, I missed you,” Patrick hissed as David’s teeth bit at his stubble, fingers circling tighter around his erection. 

“I missed you too,” David replied, lips trailing from Patrick’s neck to his chest. “Missed your mouth, your hands, your clothes,” he popped another button on Patrick’s shirt to kiss the skin it exposed whilst Patrick rutted desperately into David’s fist. He sucked at the skin for a few moments before swiftly pushing himself back onto his heels. 

With only a darkened smirk David bowed his head and took Patrick completely into his mouth. Patrick shouted into the black silence of the store, hands immediately coming to rest of David’s head. He threaded his fingers through David’s hair, giving a small encouraging tug as David lapped at the underside of his dick with his warm and skilled tongue. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick moaned and David pulled sloppily off of him just for a moment. 

“I missed hearing that, too,” he added before consuming Patrick again. 

Patrick moaned, fingers tightening in David’s hair as he tried in vein to keep his hips against the chair. David grabbed Patrick’s belt loops and pulled his hips up, groaning deeply as Patrick filled his mouth, sliding further down his throat. 

“David, your mouth, fuck - I thought I’d never feel this good again,” he admitted as David’s head bobbed between his thighs. “Nothing’s ever felt this good, David.” 

Knowing he wouldn’t last long, Patrick allowed David to keep pulling him by the hips, deeper and deeper down David’s throat. He was panting and swearing as he kept a grip of David’s hair, desperate to hold onto something, to keep himself grounded before he floated away. 

Patrick came so hard he thought the lights were coming back on. Every cell his body had was quivering, softening beneath David’s touch as the world slowly came back to him. 

Gulping greedily at the air, Patrick couldn’t help but sigh when he finally slid out of David’s used mouth. 

“So,” David said, voice raw and low, “apology accepted?”

Patrick pulled David’s face to his and kissed him tenderly. 

“Hell yeah,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
